The Sound of His Heartbeat
by pyrosnap
Summary: The sound of his heartbeat was her favorite music to hear. AU sasuxsaku.


**The Sound of His Heartbeat**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own Naruto. Boo.

* * *

Sakura nudged her best friend Naruto.

"Hey, who's that guy?" She nodded towards a tall, pale boy sitting alone in a corner.

"Oh, he's Sasuke," Naruto replied munching thoughtfully on his lunch.

"Do you know him?"

"Well, we used to hang, I guess. For some reason, we just stopped."

Sakura watched the boy suddenly stand up and walk out of the cafeteria. She hastily bid Naruto goodbye before hurrying up and following him.

Catching sight of him, she walked toward Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke."

He turned and stared at her wordlessly.

"I'm Sakura. Let's be friends, okay?" She smiled brightly at him and extending her hand out to him.

Frowning, he turned around and walked away leaving the disappointed and confused girl standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

"What's his problem?" Sakura growled as she paced back and forth in her backyard. Naruto was sitting on one of her plastic, white, beach chairs by her pool.

He lifted his black sunglasses and laughed and her angry expression. "I don't know."

She sighed.

"Why is he so damn frustrating?"

Every time Sakura would try and talk to Sasuke, the boy would stare intently at her before abruptly turning around and walking away.

* * *

"Sasuke, wait up!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the crowded hall trying to catch the ever-elusive dark haired boy.

She saw Sasuke hesitate for a moment, looking at her with curious eyes, before shaking his head and disappearing into the sea of chattering students.

Angrily, she stomped her foot and accidentally dropped her textbooks and notebook on the ground. As she bent down to pick up her fallen items, a foot suddenly kicked her book away. Looking up, she saw a boy snickering and sneering at her.

As tears came to her eyes, Sakura suddenly heard a rough voice from behind her.

"Leave her alone."

The boy glared at someone behind her before backing away and walking off in a huff. Turning around, Sakura stared shocked at Sasuke who had bent down and picked up her fallen books.

"T-thanks, Sasuke."

She smiled at him with a soft pink hue on her cheeks.

He grunted before murmuring, "Come on, we'll be late for our next class."

Sakura beamed and looped her arm with his.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Poke.

Grunt.

"Sasuke."

Poke.

Poke.

Glare.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"I heard you never had a girl friend before. How come?"

The boy shrugged and looked out the window of her room.

"I think I know why."

Sakura smiled and tapped him on the nose with her pencil, earning an irritated look from the teen.

"It's because you're shy!"

The irritated look became a confused one.

"Shy?"

She nodded furiously.

"But, it's okay to be too shy to ask a girl out."

Sasuke continued to stare at her bewildered.

"Sasuke, will you be go out with me and be my boyfriend?" Sakura asked him in a serious tone while looking into his dark eyes.

As his dark eyes stared into her bright ones, he found that he couldn't say no.

* * *

On their one-year anniversary, Sasuke had brought her to a beautiful field at night to stargaze.

"Sasuke, the stars are so beautiful tonight," she beamed at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck before glancing up and pointing to a particularly bright, twinkling star.

"See that star over there, Sasuke?"

He grunted in acknowledgement and waited quietly for her to speak.

"That star is like a heartbeat. It seems to have it's own pulse."

He glanced down at her, wondering what she was talking about.

She giggled loudly and said, "It rhythm is just like the rhythm of your heartbeat."

Sasuke smirked.

"Aa."

He kissed her on the nose before looking up again and saying, "Let's name the star Heartbeat, then."

She smiled.

* * *

Five months later, Sasuke broke up with Sakura leaving her devastated.

"Sakura, I think it would be better if we just stayed friends."

Shocked, she could only stared at him wordlessly,

As tears gathered at the edge of her green eyes, she murmured, "Why?"

He looked away and grunted.

Angry at his lack of response, she grabbed him and screamed, "Why!"

"Because you're annoying!" he snarled and stomped away leaving her sitting alone clutching her chest as if her heart had been shattered in two.

* * *

Once she got home, she called Naruto. He drove over to her house as quickly as he could.

As she sat in her room crying her eyes out, Naruto sat by her patting her on the back.

"Why would he do this to me?" she sobbed. "I love him!"

Naruto sighed and handed her another tissue.

"He never told you why?"

She shook her head sadly curled up on her bed with her face against her pillow.

"I don't get it, Naruto! What did I do wrong?"

Naruto couldn't answer her. He didn't know. All he could do is be her best friend right now and watch her suffer with heartbreak.

* * *

Loud banging on his door woke Sasuke up. Groggily, he stumbled over and opened the door.

"Bastard!"

Before he knew what was happening, a blonde blur had leaped on him and started punching him.

Quickly gaining his senses, he shoved Naruto off him and stared at him warily.

Naruto panted and glared at the boy. He pointed a finger at him.

"Why."

Sasuke sighed, ran a hand through his messy hair, and began walking back into his room.

"None of your business."

Naruto snarled and shot his hand out. He jerked the dark haired boy back roughly by his shoulder.

"I want to know why, damn it! She crying and you're just sitting here doing nothing all day. What's wrong with you!" he screamed and shook Sasuke by the shoulders.

Sasuke did nothing except stare at Naruto with cold eyes.

"You know nothing. Get out."

He shoved Naruto's arms off him and kept walking.

"You broke her heart! You bastard! I'll never forgive you!"

Sasuke stopped walking and bowed his head. All was quiet except for the sound of Naruto's harsh breathing.

Naruto stared at the still boy. His cerulean, blue eyes widened as he saw teardrops on the carpet floor.

"Sasuke?" He reached out a hand and laid it on the other boy's shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath before murmuring, "I'm dying, Naruto." He slowly turned around and stared into Naruto's shocked eyes. "I'm dying."

"B-but, how?"

"I have a heart disease. I found out two years ago. That's why I stopped hanging out with you. My heart is too weak to pump blood through my body. I've been waiting for a heart donor ever since, but there's hasn't been any."

"Sasuke…"

"I broke up with her because I didn't want to hurt her. If I died while I was with her, she'll be in so much more pain. I can't let that happen to the person I love the most."

After a moment of silence, Sasuke turned and walked back into his room. Reaching his door, he turned his head slightly and looked at Naruto.

"Don't tell her. It'll break her heart even more."

And with that, he walked in his room and shut the door.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura's bedroom door. He could hear her loud sobs from outside and it hurt him to know that he knew the reason why but couldn't tell her. He had to make a choice, and he hoped it was the right one.

He put his hand on her doorknob and turned it. Walking in, he sat down next to the crying girl and called her name.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him and he could feel a piece of him die as he took in her swollen eyes and pale face. Her hair was messy and he could tell she hadn't had anything to eat since the breakup.

Taking a deep breath, he sent an apology to Sasuke before saying, "I know why he broke up with you."

Hiccupping, she watched him with fearful eyes, afraid of what he'll say next.

Sighing, he explained everything to her. After he was done, she stared at him with horrified eyes and fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. She collapsed onto him and he held her, patting her back and whispering soothing words to her ear.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura. I promise."

* * *

Two weeks later, Sasuke was sent to the hospital. He was getting weaker everyday. Naruto came to visit him whenever he had time.

One afternoon, Naruto decided to bring Sakura with him to visit Sasuke. He felt that Sasuke and Sakura shouldn't be apart and that they needed to stand by each other and give each other support.

Sakura gripped his hand as he walked her through the blinding white halls of the hospital. He could that she was scared of seeing Sasuke again. Pausing at a door, he gave her a gentle smile before pushing it open. Sakura walked in before gasping out loud staring wide eyed at the sight before her. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly walked in and sat on the chair by the hospital bed.

Choking back a sob, she reached for Sasuke's clammy, pale hand.

He turned and looked at her questionly and she gave him a small, bitter smile.

"I'm here for you, Sasuke, and I'm never going to leave your side. We'll get through this together."

Sakura's heart soared when Sasuke gave her a tiny smile and squeezed her hand gently before turning to look at Naruto.

Naruto slowly walked over and smirked.

"Heh, I brought your princess to you. Aren't you glad?"

Sasuke smirked at him and muttered, "Dobe."

Naruto gave a small laugh, "Bastard."

After staying several hours, visiting hours were over and it was time for Sakura and Naruto's departure.

Naruto ushered Sakura out and told her to wait outside for him. Knodding, she smiled and he watched her walk away. Leaning on the doorway, he sighed before walking back into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke."

The teen looked up and stared at Naruto questionly.

"You love her, don't you?"

Sasuke looked down at his lap before smiling.

"Aa."

Naruto smiled back at him and turned to leave.

"Naruto."

He stopped and raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

"Thank you, for everything. You're a great friend."

He smiled.

"Your welcome, bastard. You better take care of her though or I'll kill you."

Sasuke smirked before lying down again.

"Aa."

* * *

Naruto whistled as he got into his car with Sakura.

Sakura snorted and said, "You took a long time to come out."

Naruto flashed a mysterious smile at her before nodding. "I had some business to take care of."

After a moment of silence, he murmured, "You love him a lot, huh?"

She looked surprise, but smiled and nodded.

The drive home was peacefully quiet, which was unusual because Naruto was normally a loud person.

Getting out of his car, Naruto walked Sakura to her house. As she got ready to go in, he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back.

"Wait."

She looked confused but walked back outside.

"Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that you're the greatest friend I ever had. I know this may seem sudden, but I just realized that death can come to anyone at anytime and I'm afraid that maybe I won't ever have the opportunity to say this again. I love you, Sakura, as a sister and as a best friend."

Sakura gave him a bright smile and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Naruto. You're like the brother I never really had."

Pulling back she laughed, "Wow, this is sudden."

Smiling he pulled her back into a bone-crushing hug and murmured, "Just in case, I can't say it in the future."

Giggling, she said, "Of course you can, silly! We're best friends, remember? You can say it anytime you want."

Naruto said nothing as he buried his face into her hair. She didn't feel the tear that rolled down his face and dripped onto her shoulder.

* * *

It was dark outside as Naruto drove back to his house. He had made a choice as he drove past his house and onto a freeway. As he drove along, he remembered all the good memories with Sakura. Smiling, he began to press harder on the gas pedal. He won't regret his decision, ever. He wanted Sakura to be happy and if this is the only way for her to be happy, then so be it.

He began to push harder on the gas pedal. A tear dripped down from his eyes and his vision began to blur. His eyes flickered left to right before he grinned and turned the wheel a sharp left, right in the path of an oncoming truck.

The last thing he heard was the sound of a horn blaring before all went black.

_Sakura, I love you. Be happy for me._

* * *

Sakura woke up at five in the morning from the sound of her house phone. Groaning, she pushed herself up and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"This is the local hospital calling to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki has died in a car accident. I'm sorry about your loss."

Sakura froze as the phone fell from her hand.

Naruto? No, no, no.

She fell onto her knees and sobbed loudly.

Her best friend couldn't die like this. He couldn't!

She suddenly remembered yesterday's strange conversation he had with her.

_He stared into her eyes and said, "Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that you're the greatest friend I ever had. I know this may seem sudden, but I just realized that death can come to anyone at anytime and I'm afraid that maybe I won't ever have the opportunity to say this again. I love you, Sakura, as a sister and as a best friend."_

_Feeling confused, but happy, Sakura gave him a bright smile and pulled him into a hug._

"_I love you too, Naruto. You're like the brother I never really had."_

_Pulling back she laughed, "Wow, this is sudden."_

_Smiling he pulled her back into a bone-crushing hug and murmured, "Just in case, I can't say it in the future."_

_Giggling, she said, "Of course you can, silly! We're best friends, remember? You can say it anytime you want."_

She remembered Naruto's silence after the conversation and she felt her heart burn. How could he do this to her? She sobbed loudly at the loss of her best friend.

The phone rang again.

Stumbling over, she prayed that he somehow survived the accident.

"Hello?"

"Miss Haruno, this is the local hospital calling to inform you that we have found a heart donor for Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, that's grea-"

Sudden realization made Sakura stop in the middle of her sentence.

A heart donor.

Naruto's sudden death.

Everything made sense.

Horrified, she dropped the phone again and back away from it. Naruto, he must have committed suicide in order to give Sasuke his heart.

* * *

Three hours later, at the hospital waiting room, Sakura sat nervously on the chair. Suddenly the door opened and she shot up hurrying towards the nurse.

"Sakura Haruno?"

She nodded frantically.

"Sasuke Uchiha is now stable with his new heart."

Tears of joy streamed down her eyes.

"Can I see him now?"

The nurse nodded and opened the door to lead the way in.

Sakura quietly walked in and saw Sasuke lying on the bed.

"Hey," she murmured and stroked his hair.

He smiled up at her.

"Hey."

After a moment of peace, he said, "Sakura? Where's Naruto?"

When she heard the name of her best friend, she suddenly broke down in tears.

Worriedly, Sasuke reached out a hand and murmured, "Sakura, what happened?"

Sniffling, she cried, "Naruto, he was in an accident this morning…"

Piecing the information together, Sasuke froze.

"He didn't…"

Sakura's loud sobs confirmed his worst fears.

* * *

One year later, Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand towards the cemetery. They stopped at a particular tombstone. Sakura knelt down and placed a bouquet of yellow roses on the grass in front of it. She gently traced the lettering imbedded on the stone before standing up.

"Naruto," she whispered, "I miss you more than ever."

Sniffling, she took a step back as Sasuke stepped forward and crouched down.

"Hey, dobe. How's it up there in heaven? I can't ever tell you how grateful I am. You saved my life and gave me another chance with Sakura. I miss you too."

Bowing his head, he slowly straightened up and gently put an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Come on."

Together, they walked out of the cemetery and into a wide, grassy field.

Sakura smiled as she leaned against Sasuke just like she did a year ago on their first anniversary.

Grinning, she pointed at their star and looked eagerly at Sasuke. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sakura whispered, "I can hear your heartbeat, Sasuke."

"No," he corrected, "you can hear Naruto's heartbeat. That means he's still here with us, watching us everyday."

She murmured in agreement and buried her head in his chest. After a moment of silence Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Let's rename our star to Naruto's Heartbeat. It fits, don't you think?"

"I think he'd like that."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Just, wow. I don't know where this came from. I'm typing this at one in the morning because I just randomly had this crazy inspiration to write this. This is the longest I have ever typed. Ahh, thirteen pages! Awwh, poor Naruto. I cried while writing this. T-T Heh, I'm such a loser. (: Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
